Eva Sørensen
"This is a quote said by your character." -'Who said to whom' Where it was said ''Stats; * Intelligence - /10 * Creativity - /10 * Initiative - /10 * Emotional Strength - /10 * Social Skills - /10 * - /10 Schedule; Give your character, if they're in school, a schedule. Extra-Curricular Activities; * Is you character part of after-school clubs? Add them here. Appearance; Eva is described as having light dirty-blonde hair with a few streaks of blonde, scalloped bangs with two thin blonde strands, one on each side, And strikingly dark, yet rather bright purple eyes. She typically wears Personality; Briefly summarize their personality. Good Traits; Describe their good traits. Bad Traits; Describe their bad traits. Perfect OC's, called Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus, are not permitted. Powers and Abilities; Powers; * Apportation - Materialization, disappearance, or teleportation of an object. * Astral projection/mental projection - An out-of-body experience in which an "astral body" becomes separate from the physical body. * Clairvoyance/second sight - Perception outside the known human senses. * Dowsing - Ability to locate objects. * Precognition/premonition/precognitive dreams - Perception of events before they happen. * Psychometry/psychoscopy - Obtaining information about a person or object. * Telepathy - Transfer of thoughts or emotions. Eva has no control over her precognition, but has some control over her other powers. Abilities; Eva has a talent for languages. From a very young age, she has been speaking English as well as some broken Japanese (since both of her parents learned and occasionally use it) and Norwegian. She later chooses to take German when she enters school, and it is her best class. Background Story; Evangeline Kelly Sørensen was born while the Sørensens were taking a week-long vacation in Dayton, Ohio. Her older brother Delwyn was happy to have another little sister. His twin Rhiannon (later Rarity) was not too happy, as all of the attention went to Evangeline (later Eva), and it took her a year to accept Eva. Not far behind Eva's second birthday, she gained a little brother named Matthias (later Matt). She also was upset that the attention shifted away from her, but she got over it quickly. Soon enough, she begins school, and with school came bizarre visions. Eva often told the teacher and her classmates, and her teacher worriedly called for the Sørensons to arrange a conference about her. Eva's visions turned out to be precognition, a sure sign that she had inherited at least some of Mikael's psychic powers. This calmed the teacher down somewhat, as the teacher had feared that Eva suffered from hallucinations. After learning about Eva's psychic potential, Matt is revealed Relationships; Other Character; How do they interact with others Trivia; * Eva is said to have an extremely bizarre sleeping pattern, where she will go to sleep at 6 PM and wake up at 3 AM. Once she wakes up, she does her homework before getting ready for school. ** This pattern began after she started curling her hair, for she had to wake up early to be able to curl it. * Eva is an A/B student who does significantly better on her homework (perfect/near perfect) than tests or quizzes (average/below average). ** Her strongest classes are English and German, while her weakest are social studies and math, especially geometry. * Her blood type is AB-. * For the longest time she was jealous of her older siblings, and at one point wished to be part-ghost like them. This ended very badly, and she's never thought of having ghost powers again. * Eva's a huge fan of the ''Kingdom Hearts series, as well as German metal music. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Luna's Characters Category:Character Category:Second-Generation